Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Issue 3
, }} |colors =Ronda Pattison |letters =Chris Mowry |edits =Carlos Guzman, Chris Ryall |number =third |release =was released on May 25, 2011 |description ="Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus continue their devastation, and the worldwide media begins to chime in. As people around the globe suffer, celebrities band together to save the monsters from human counterattack, and the president is criticized for being 'soft on monsters.' Meanwhile... a mysterious giant egg washes ashore in France. And what's with those creepy little twin girls?" |synopsis = Two mute girls, Minette and Mallorie, are enrolled in a school in France. At the United Nations Headquarters, Kenji Ando gives information on Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus to the world. In San Antonio, Texas, two rednecks spot Anguirus and chase him down with their truck, thinking they can kill him with a gun. Back in France, Minette and Mallorie stand around as other kids play soccer and are talking about Godzilla. A kid accidentally hits one of the twins and they use their psychic powers to traumatize him. Meanwhile, Godzilla arrives at the Korean demilitarized zone and walks into North Korea. Back in France, the kids are playing soccer on a beach. One of them kicks the soccer ball over a small dune. Minette and Mallorie follow the ball and find a giant egg. In the United States, the "Tune TV Awards" are being held and a singer known as "Girly Yaya" is singing her hit single "I Want Your Sweatpants." After a critic called Axel Preston complements Yaya's song, a TTV interviewer interviews Girly Yaya briefly. Girly Yaya, who is wearing a Godzilla costume, reveals she's part of an organization called "M.E.A.L.S.", which promotes monster equality and living standards. When the interviewer points out that Anguirus had been killing people in Texas, Yaya replies that "that's just nature," and that "for the greater good, Texas should be destroyed." The interviewer cuts back to Axel, who talks with a Korean rapper about the monster situation. The rapper says that "people are dying" and that "no one is helping them," and blames President Ogden, claiming the president doesn't care about Asian people. In the White House, Ogden is informed about the newly-discovered egg in the French countryside and the continuing efforts to track Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan. In Texas, the rednecks try to shoot Anguirus with a sniper but fail and are killed. In Times Square, Girly Yaya is in a "Save the Egg" rally that aims to not get the giant egg in France be killed. Back in France, a swarm of insects suddenly appear near the egg and die off. The French military comes in and tries to destroy the egg, but Minette and Mallorie kill all the soldiers as Battra hatches. |appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Rodan *Anguirus *Battra *Nightmare creature Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Monster Equality and Living Standards *French military *South Korean military *North Korean military *Shobijin Characters *Minette and Mallorie *Kenji Ando *Girly Yaya *Billy Ray *President Ogden *Axel Preston *Chaz *Gochu *Lucas Locations *Cherbourg, Normandy, France *United States **New York ***United Nations Headquarters ***Times Square **San Antonio, Texas **White House, Washington, District of Columbia *Japan *Russia *Mexico *Korean Demilitarized Zone **North Korea **South Korea |gallery Covers KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 3 CVR A.jpg|Cover A by Eric Powell KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_A_Art.png|Cover A art by Eric Powell KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_B.png|Cover B by Jeff Zornow KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_B_Art_2.png|Cover B art by Jeff Zornow (G:KoM Vol. 1 gallery) KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_B_Art.png|Cover B art by Jeff Zornow (DeviantART) KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_RI.png|Retailer incentive cover by Matt Frank KINGDOM_OF_MONSTERS_Issue_3_CVR_RI_Typo.jpg|Retailer incentive cover prototype by Matt Frank saying "issue #4" and "CVR A" Scans KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 3 Page 1.jpg KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 3 Page 2.jpg KINGDOM OF MONSTERS Issue 3 Page 3.jpg |links =*Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #3 on comiXology. *Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #3 cover B art by Jeff Zornow on DeviantART. *Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #3 retailer incentive cover by Matt Frank on DeviantART. }} Category:Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues